


Lettuce Love (Puppy AU)

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [35]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, M/M, baeksoo - Freeform, puppy, series of drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Just the fluff adventures of Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and their brand new puppy named Lettuce. A series of drabbles in the same AU.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Lettuce Love (Puppy AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. I want my future puppy to be named Lettuce. It makes me wanna cry okay it’s so precious. 
> 
> For the future of this series, it’s legitimately just going to be a series of drabbles surrounding this pupper and Baeksoo. Definitely going to have some dog sitting chapters in Sehun and Jongin’s pov. And maybe Minseok and Jongdae and... maybe I’ll just do multiple chapters with every member dog sitting lmao
> 
> Ugh I love dog adoption AUs 🥺🥺🥺

Kyungsoo isn’t sure of more than this, that he would do anything for the little puppy sleeping in his lap. He’s already hopelessly taken by the sight, its little paws kicking at the air in its dreams, mouth open and nose wet. It hasn’t been more than a week since they’d stumbled upon the little thing in the shelter and adopted him, but Kyungsoo has never felt more attached to anything in his life. 

He pets its head carefully so as not to wake it up and tries to keep himself from collapsing when the puppy curls in on itself, licking at his fingers. 

He hears Baekhyun before he sees him. Their front door clicks and Baekhyun steps in, about to say he’s home when he meets the sight of Kyungsoo curled up on the couch with their puppy in his lap. The same crushing defeat Kyungsoo felt seconds ago visibly passes across Baekhyun’s face— he’s arguably just as taken if not more by the new addition to the family, which is fair because adopting had been his idea in the first place. Kyungsoo had been reluctant because they had just moved into a new house, but after weeks of nagging from Baekhyun he finally caved. Adopting was the best decision they’d ever made. For such a large house, having a family of three was the perfect way of filling in the empty spaces. It’s like the house has come to life.

“My baby,” Baekhyun coos, closing the door and hanging his coat in the closet. He comes over and sits carefully on the couch beside Kyungsoo, but wakes the puppy up anyway with his persistent murmurs. “So cute. Such a cute baby boy. You’re the cutest baby ever, our little baby, hello! Hello, little Lettuce! Hello!”

Kyungsoo still can’t believe Baekhyun named their dog Lettuce of all things, but it is admittedly adorable, watching the puppy named Lettuce wiggle in his lap with its tail wagging to climb into Baekhyun’s hands.

“Were you napping with daddy? You must’ve been so sleepy.” To Kyungsoo: “How was work, babe? Lettuuuuce what. A. Good. Boy!”

“Work was good.” Kyungsoo pets Lettuce’s head and kisses Baekhyun’s temple, getting up. “Are you hungry? I can make you something.”

“I ate at work. You know I almost cried when Jongin sent me a picture of Lettuce? Seriously. Chanyeol thought I was crazy.”

“I bet he did.” Kyungsoo settles back down again. “We should ask Sehun to dog sit next week. I feel bad having Jongin do it all the time.”

“He doesn’t mind. You can’t _not_ want to love this little face. Isn’t that right, Lettuce?”

“I think I’m a little bit in love,” Kyungsoo admits, scratching Lettuce’s tummy. Lettuce yips and licks Baekhyun’s fingers, making him laugh. The sight itself is enough for Kyungsoo to kiss the side of Baekhyun’s face again, smiling. “With both of you.”

“I am also in love with you two.” Baekhyun turns his head to kiss Kyungsoo on the lips. “Doesn’t it feel good to be a parent?”

“Mmm. It means I get to be with two of the best parts of my life.”

“What a good dad.”

Kyungsoo noses Baekhyun’s cheek and gets up. “Get ready for bed? The two of us were up waiting for you and I think it’s time to sleep.”

“Mkay. One last kiss.” Baekhyun presses a kiss to Lettuce’s forehead and looks up at Kyungsoo to request a forehead kiss of his own. Kyungsoo leans down to give him one. “Take Lettuce? I’m going to go get cleaned up.”

Of course he’ll take Lettuce. Kyungsoo holds the puppy in his arms and goes to their bedroom, cuddling in the sheets. Normally he’d wait for Baekhyun, but he’s suddenly feeling exhausted and warm. “Sleep tight,” he whispers to Lettuce, before allowing himself to drift.


End file.
